party_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Sky (Shantae series)
Info Shantae's life-long friend and ally, Sky is a war bird trainer whose profitable egg hunts often span the known reaches of Sequin Land. Sky can't wait for Shantae to see more of the world and life's surprises, and seems to be in a hurry to grow up. Sky is a sort of desert rat, always nesting in out of the way places at length. For this reason, Shantae and Sky tend to have more unexpected reunions than planned visits. Even apart, their friendship is a strong one, and Sky's opinions hold equal value to Uncle Mimic's in Shantae's mind. Sky keeps a war bird named Wrench, and she is rarely seen without him. Wrench is a dangerous weapon and is totally reliable, even following Shantae's orders. For some reason, Wrench regards Bolo as prey, and takes every opportunity to prove it. Personality Sky is an ally of Shantae's who lives in Oasis Town. Sky owns a loyal bird named Wrench and a hatchery of some sort where she trains war birds. Appearances Shantae When Shantae arrives in Oasis Town to ask Sky about the Golem Stone, Sky sends out Wrench and directs Shantae to follow the bird into the desert to the Golem Mine. There Wrench uses his beak to rotate two orb like bolts (revealing the pun behind his name) and after this Wrench goes back to Sky and remains with her. If Shantae visits them again, Sky simply directs Shantae on the right direction. Shantae Advanced Hero Sky and Wrench are seen again in the cancelled Shantae Advance Demo. In the Demo, Shantae is babysitting one of Sky's eggs which she has to retrieve. Shantae:Risky's Revenge In the sequel, Shantae repeats the same task (retrieving the war-bird egg) she did in the Shantae Advance Demo for Sky and gives her the egg. Sky is visiting Scuttle Town with Wrench and Bolo because Mimic has a big announcement planned for the people of Scuttle Town about his latest treasure hunting expedition. Shantae arrives late and Sky scolds her about her duties. Sky also mentions her week of training war-birds has been awful because all of them have flown the coop. Only Wrench stayed. After Risky Boots crashes the party and steals the lamp, Sky stays in Scuttle Town to protect it while Shantae's away. She also briefly becomes a part of the quest when Shantae brings in a broken Coffee Machine for Sky and Wrench to fix (so that Shantae can make coffees for the zombie brothers Abner Cadaver and Poe in exchange for their help). After Shantae is done with the Hypno Tower, Sky and Bolo move to Shantae's lighthouse, and inform her there that Mimic is missing. The Squid Baron then arrives to tell Shantae he's been abducted by Rottytops, Abner Cadaver and Poe, and from then on, Sky and Bolo simply encourage Shantae to get him back. During the ending in front of the lighthouse, after Shantae has lost her genie powers, Sky, Bolo and Mimic promise they will help her protect Scuttle Town from then on. Category:Shantae series Category:Heroes Category:No rights Category:Females